1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an outboard motor flushing assembly, and more particularly to a telescopically adjustable motor flushing assembly with an ear muff flushing accessory supported completely by the flushing tube allowing for quick attachment and detachment of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most outboard motors use the surrounding water, whether salt or fresh water, to cool the engine during operation. By using the surrounding water as a cooling source, the need for complex cooling systems that recirculate refrigerant or fresh water is eliminated, thereby allowing for outboard motors that are both compact and efficient. The cooling water is pumped from the water source through all inlet port and into the engine. The inlet port is typically adjacent to the propeller to ensure that the intake valve remains submerged during the operation of the motor.
For boats with outboard motors that are operated in salt water environments, salt water is pumped in to cool the engine. The salt from the salt water can cause many problems associated with the maintenance of the outboard motor. These problems stem from the corrosive ability of aqueous salt solutions. As the salt water is pumped into the cooling system, the metallic walls of the cooling jacket naturally corrode. If the salt water remains in the engine cooling system, while the motor is not being operated, the metallic walls of the cooling jackets, and the hoses of the cooling system corrode even more. Eventually, the salt water can leak into the engine leading to corrosion within the combustion chambers and other parts the engine that are not suitable for contact with salt water. The order to solve this problem and avoid engine failure due to corrosion, onboard motors are routinely flushed with fresh or salt free water after every use, thereby removing substantially all of the salt water and salt residue from the cooling system.
Devices and assemblies for flushing outboard motors are detailed extensively throughout the prior art. Usually the flushing devices include a hose for carrying fresh water to the inlet port and a means of attaching The hose so that fresh water can circulate through the engine cooling system. Due to the positioning of the intake valve at the bottom of the outboard motor near the propeller, and the fact that outboard motors extends out from the side of the boat, it is difficult to connect the fresh water hose to the inlet port. Furthermore, since the inlet port is difficult to reach, the fresh water hose must be connected and sealed to the inlet port through a quick and easy means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,828 (1976) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,104 (1991) both describe a device that is used to attach the fresh water hose to the inlet port of an outboard motor. The device includes two rubber cups that are supported on a U-shaped steel spring to form an “earmuff” shape. The earmuffs wrap around the outboard motor and cover and seal opposing inlet ports. While the earmuffs provide an effective means of coupling a water hose to the inlet ports of an outboard motor, they require that a user be located in close proximity to the inlet ports in order to Install the earmuff flushing device. Since the inlet ports are located at the bottom of the onboard motor, it can be extremely difficult to achieve the necessary position that is required for installing the earmuffs, particularly when the boat is disposed on a lift or on an elevated dry dock rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,863 (1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,276 (1990) disclose a device that allows the earmuff system to be attached from a distant position. Both Inventions accomplish this by mounting the earmuffs on to the end of the pole. The invention described in '863 utilizes a second extending pole to operate a clamp that is used to tighten the earmuff. While both inventions do solve the problem of being able to attach the earmuffs from a remote distance, the inventions use heavy extension members that are rigidly secured to the earmuff, so that it becomes extremely difficult to operate the device and place the earmuff in a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,703 (1995) describes a tubular hollow pole that supports the U shaped coupling between the earmuffs and a water outlet, through which salt free water can flow. Furthermore, the invention includes a mechanism for controlling the flow of the water through the hollow pole, so that the device can be operated quickly. The disadvantage of that invention is that it still requires a separate water hose that connects the hollow support pipe to the cup of the earmuff, thus making the support system overly complex and burdensome to manipulate. Furthermore, the support structure is attached at a forty five degree angle with respect to the plane formed around the perimeter of the distal end of the sealing cups. By creating a forty five degree angle, the earmuffs are not designed for attachment from a position directly behind or directly to the side of the inlet ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,973 (2001) also describes a pole assembly that is designed to install an earmuff flushing device from within the boat. That device, as with the invention of '703 patent, includes a separate flow hose that separates from the hollow support member, through which water flows, and into the sealing cup of the earmuff flushing device. The disadvantages are similar to the '703 invention in that the invention described in '973 describes all invention that uses an overcomplicated support system. Furthermore, the invention is not bent and therefore does not accommodate for installation from a position directly to the side of the inlet ports on the outboard motor.
There therefore exists a need for a flushing system that provides a means for attaching the earmuff shaped flushing system used in outboard motors, that is not only simple in design and operation, but that allows for installation from a variety of positions. Unfortunately, the aforementioned attempts fail to solve this problem by providing designs that arc overly complicated, are difficult to operate, and can not be installed from a variety of positions. The present invention fills this void in the prior art by creating a support assembly through a simple design that is easily controllable, and attachable from various positions.